underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Raze
Razahir "Raze" Khemse is a Lycan who appears in the ''Underworld'' series. He is the second-in-command to Lucian, and is played by Kevin Grevioux. ''Underworld: Rise of the Lycans Razahir, better known simply as "Raze", was born in Sudan, East Africa, during the 14th century, the son of a once mighty Sultan, before his homeland was overrun by Saracen invaders. Only his physical strength, truly formidable for a human, had kept him alive "to wander the world as an outcast", before he was finally taken prisoner in Europe, and later taken by the Baron Covasha to be given as tribute to the Vampire Elder, Lord Viktor and the Coven. Raze meets Lucian when the Lycan warrior arrives to defend his Vampire lover, Sonja, from a pack of wild Werewolves. Raze, still a human at the time, bravely fights the Werewolves, holding off a Werewolf despite being partially bound, impressing Lucian with his battle prowess and courage. Raze is then captured by the Vampires, and he becomes friends with Lucian during his short captivity. Vampire warriors known as Death Dealers force an unknown Lycan to bite Raze and his fellow humans, transforming them into Lycans so they can be used as slaves by the aristocratic Vampires. Raze is left in a small cage, but he agrees to help Lucian when he learns of his plans to escape with Sonja. After escaping with his fellow Lycan slaves, Raze looks after them while Lucian goes off to form an alliance with the first-generation Werewolves. After things go awry and Sonja is murdered by her father, Viktor, Raze leads the Lycans to Viktor's castle to save and help Lucian get revenge on the Vampires, and to permanently free the Lycan slaves. As the Werewolves and Lycans overwhelm the Vampires, Raze helps Lucian recover and is told to go free the remaining Lycan slaves. With the help of Sabas and Xristo, Raze frees the Lycan slaves. With their fellow Lycans freed, Raze, along with Xristo, fully transform into their Werewolf forms and join the fight. At the end of the fight, the Vampires are all either killed or driven back, and the Lycans are able to take over Castle Corvinus. Over the next six centuries, Raze loyally remains by Lucian's side as his second-in-command. Underworld In the year 2003, Raze is put in charge of apprehending the human descendant of Alexander Corvinus's mortal son, Michael Corvin. To trap Michael, Raze and a fellow Lycan named Trix follow the human to a nearby subway. Unknown to them, they are being followed by three Death Dealers. Raze senses the presence of the Death Dealers and begins shooting at them. A gun battle ensues, which Raze seeks to escape from by fleeing into the abandoned area of the subway. One of the Death Dealers, Nathaniel, follows him, but Raze kills him quickly. Raze then goes in search of the last surviving Death Dealer, Selene. However, he is unable to capture Selene before she escapes the subway and returns to the Vampire mansion. Due to the interference of the Death Dealers, Raze is unable to kidnap Michael and procure a blood sample from him that night. When Raze returns to the Lycan den carrying Trix's body, he is scolded by Lucian, who is angry that he failed to capture Michael Corvin. Lucian storms out of the room, angrily declaring that he will do it himself. As Lucian's plans unfold, Raze consistently takes part in them. He acts as Lucian's personal bodyguard, standing by when Lucian meets with Kraven, the Vampire regeant. On the night of the Awakening, Lucian dispatches Raze to kill the Vampire Elder Amelia. Raze and a small group of Lycans ambush Amelia and the Vampire Council with the help of Soren, a Death Dealer under the employ of Kraven. After the Council has been slaughtered, Raze finds Amelia lying on the floor of the train, still alive, but very weak. He inserts a syringe into her throat and drains her of her blood, intending to use it to make Lucian a Hybrid. He and his fellow Lycans then leave to return to the Lycan den. Upon reaching the Lycan lair underground, Raze finds Lucian seemingly dead, having been killed by Kraven. Angered at Lucian's death, he confronts Soren, who happens to be passing by at that exact moment. Despite Soren's age and silver whips, Raze kills him quickly, then feeds on his corpse. While feeding on the deceased Vampire, Raze senses the presence of Viktor, the Vampire Elder who enslaved him centuries earlier and forced him to become a Lycan. He attacks Viktor, but the Elder's strength is too much for him, and Viktor easily defeats him, snapping his neck with a single swipe of his hand before plunging his sword into Raze's body. Powers and Abilities Being a 600 year old Lycan, Raze exhibits abilities well beyond his fellow Lycans, including enhanced healing, speed and strength. Because of his pronounced age, Raze is capable of changing into his wolf form at will, regardless of the hour or state of the moon. He is proficient in the use of many weapons, both modern and medieval. * '''Superhuman Endurance': Raze can be struck with multiple silver-coated shurikens to the chest without feeling much pain, even ripping one of him alone. He was also unfazed by several strikes from a silver whip without much trouble. He is also able to run from the forest to the castle without stopping, despite the long distance. * Superhuman Strength: Even as a human, Raze is able to break his handcuffs off and punch a Werewolf and fought off two armored vampires, to the point it took three to hold him. In Underworld, he pushes Soren into a pool of water with great force, and later breaks through a concrete wall. In Rise of the Lycans, he is able to pull an iron gate off a prison cell without being in Werewolf form. * Superhuman Healing: He heals after Selene throws four shurikens at his abdomen. * Superhuman Speed: In Rise of the Lycans, he is able to keep up with the Lycans while they are in Werewolf form. Trivia * The actor who plays Raze, Kevin Grevioux, is one of the three major writers of the series. * According to the Rise of the Lycans graphic novel, (which was adapted by Kevin Grevioux, the actor who potrays Raze in both his appearences), Raze's full name is "Razahir Khemse". * In the non-canon comic Underworld: Red in Tooth and Claw, Raze's original name was "Koro". * Raze is the first and only known character capable of battling a Werewolf while human. Quotes Gallery ''Underworld'' Razeposter.jpg|Official wallpaper featuring Raze. Raze follows Michael.jpg|Raze follows Michael. Raze in the sub station.jpg|Raze in the sub station. Raze with guns.jpg|Raze, during the battle in the Subway Station. Raze, in the train.png|Raze fires at a fleeing Death Dealer. Raze, going into Lycan form.png|Raze, transforming into Lycan form. Raze answers Lucian.jpg|Raze answers Lucian. hears the commotion.jpg|Raze hears the commotion of the Death Dealers. sees Lucian dead.jpg|Raze sees an injured Lucian. angered by Lucian's death.jpg|Raze, angered by Lucian's death. Raze as he fights with sorren.jpg|Raze, as he fights with Soren. Raze Lycan form.jpg|Raze in his Lycan form. ''Underworld: Rise of the Lycans'' stares at a Werewolf.jpg|Raze stares at a werewolf. speaking with Lucian (Rise...).jpg|Raze speaks to Lucian. Raze3.jpg|Raze held captive by the Vampires. as Lucian speaks.jpg|Raze listens to Lucian. Raze is listening to Lucian.....jpg|Raze listens to Lucian. Raze & Lucian.jpg|Raze and Lucian. Razechange.jpg|Raze taking on his Lycan form in Rise of the Lycans. Raze and others sees Lucian.jpg|Raze and others sees Lucian. Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Lycans Category:Underworld characters Category:Rise of the Lycans characters Category:Male characters